


Upsettingly Underfed

by Artemis_Dreamer



Series: Squishy MegOp [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Fat Robots, Fluff, Food/Feeding Kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Weight Gain, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer
Summary: Megatron's tanks growled hungrily. To Pit with making choices - he'd just eat a bit of everything.---In which a midnight snack becomes a midnight feast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a work of fetish fiction, involving unhealthy eating, belly stuffing and implied weight gain.
> 
> Don't like, don't read.

Hunger gnawed at the warlord's tanks. It was three in the slagging morning, far too early for any sane mech to be online, never mind eating. 

Yesterday's excuse for a dinner had been pathetic. Energon only, none of that deliciously addictive human fuel. All because his sparkmate had insisted that "we need to respect Starscream's fuelling choices." That had been the seeker's fifth unannounced dinnertime visit in three decaorns, and Megatron was fairly certain that Starscream was doing it on purpose.

He made a mental note to strangle his traitorous Second the next time the little glitch crossed his path. Then, he turned back to the matter at hand - filling his upsettingly underfed tanks. 

There were energon-chip cookies in the cupboard, there was cherry pie in the fridge, and there were probably a few boxes of chocolate candy in one of the drawers. It was a matter of choice. 

Megatron's tanks growled hungrily. To Pit with making choices - he'd just eat a bit of everything. Setting out a veritable feast of snacks on the kitchen table, he poured himself a tall glass of energon and pulled up a chair. 

Soundwave's baking ought to be illegal, the warlord mused as he bit into the first of the cookies. His Third excelled at all things culinary, and these energon-chip peanut butter cookies were a prime example. 

Prime. Megatron's thoughts drifted as he chewed steadily through cookie after delicious cookie, washing down each chewy treat with a generous swig of energon. Optimus wouldn't have to know about this. His conjunx could recharge through a solar storm, never mind a little noise in the kitchen. Pit, that one time on Zeta-14, Prime had-

The warlord abruptly realized that the cookies were gone, and that he'd automatically started on the pie. Clearly he was even hungrier than he'd first thought. No matter. Bite after bite of crisp crust and gooey cherry filling disappeared into his maw without hesitation. 

Optimus had baked this pie as a treat for Bumblebee. In Megatron's opinion, the little scout didn't deserve anything nearly so delicious - only the Prime's own conjunx was worthy of such a treat. See, nearly everymech had developed a culinary specialty. Megatron could make the fluffiest pancakes on all of Cybertron, Shockwave's muffins were to offline for, and Optimus excelled at baking mouthwatering pies.

Before he realized it, the warlord was licking the last of the pie from his claws. His tanks were finally full. Actually, they were considerably overfilled, but no force in the known universe could have torn him away from that pie if even a scrap had remained. Megatron washed down the last of the stickily sweet cherry filling with the remainder of his energon. 

One servo gingerly probed the taunt curve of his stomach. The plush softness was largely gone from his abdominal plating, as it had stretched to accommodate his indulgence. He pinched at the protoform with his claws - there was still some give left. Clearly he hadn't eaten enough. His HUD notifications must be malfunctioning as per usual.

The chocolate candies were filled with hazelnut creme, Megatron discovered. A pleasant surprise indeed. The warlord popped another into his mouth, savouring the contrast between the rich, delicate creme and the bitter chocolate. He stifled a moan of pleasure, two more candies disappearing into his maw. Yes, these were truly excellent.

Megatron wasn't going to bother keeping count. All he noticed was the steadily increasing pressure of his plating against his bulging protoform, a feeling of incredible fullness that grew with each chocolate that passed his lipplates. 

At last, the candies were gone. The warlord sighed with regret, but there was a twinge of relief to it. He had long since surpassed incredibly full - now it almost felt as if his tanks might burst. His clawed servo trailed gently over the bulge of his chassis, soothing the pain. 

This was the most delicious sort of pain. The pain of being over-fuelled, of indulging to great excess as only the co-ruler of Cybertron could. Megatron massaged the tightly stretched plating in careful circular motions. Yes, this was exactly the feeling he craved. Optimus wouldn't have to know about this.

A yawn escaped the warlord. The sheer amount of sugary fuel in his systems was making him sluggish. He'd rest his helm on the table for a few kliks, at least until his tanks stopped throbbing in time with his sparkbeat. Then he'd return to the berth, and to his sparkmate.

His HUD indicated that his fuel intake stood at 237%, more than twice his maximum capacity. Yes, the notifications were definitely malfunctioning. 

Thoroughly exhausted, Megatron couldn't bring himself to move, let alone to stand. Instead, he fell into recharge right then and there, still seated at the kitchen table.

Five hours later, an amused Optimus Prime stood in the kitchen doorway, taking in the sight of his sparkmate. The warlord was still deep in stasis, helm resting heavily on the table, surrounded by crumbs, candy wrappers, and a crumpled pie tin. 

Megatron was moaning in his recharge, and it was little wonder. His chassis bulged hugely out into his lap, filled with more sweets than Optimus had thought possible. 

Was that the box from Soundwave's cookies? The Prime wondered, equal parts horrified and impressed. The masked mech had brought over a batch of three dozen just yesterday, and the warlord had managed to eat them all, and much more, in just one sitting.

He knew full well that his sparkmate was a glutton, and hopelessly addicted to human food. At every meal, Megatron ate until he was physically incapable of taking another bite. It was truly incredible, and the sight of it never failed to arouse the Prime. 

This, however, was unprecedented.

He had clearly missed an incredible display of indulgence overnight - just the sight of the warlord's swollen plating and bulging protoform was enough to online his cooling fans. 

Awoken by the sound, Megatron sluggishly raised his helm from the table and turned to regard his conjunx. A broad smirk crossed his chocolate-smeared lipplates. 

"Good morning, Prime. Did you come to feed me breakfast?"

Optimus's cooling fans went from hum to roar.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the works of the lovely 1JettaPug.
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
